


While I'm growing old and gray

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Monologue, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: Tony's got something to ask...(Prompt: Use a random number generator to pick three words/phrases from three provided lists, and incorporate them into a short monologue)





	While I'm growing old and gray

Listen, Lokes, I, uh…

I kind of lied. When you asked me about the occasion and I told you I didn’t need one to treat you to a nice date like this. By which I mean that of course I don’t need a reason for wanting to spoil you, but I do have an ulterior motive for doing it tonight.

Stop looking at me like that, I’ll get to the point in time, you know I will. Just let me say my piece first, will you?

I, uh. I don’t have the best track record with relationships. Not before you, at least. And looking at us from the outside, I can more than imagine what kind of clusterfuck people would think we’d make. Hell, I thought from the beginning that you and me… well. You know what I thought. You thought the same thing. Doomed to fail but worth the scars. We both went into this expecting to go down in flames eventually.

But one year passed, and then another, until we got to here. And I love you, I love you so much, babe, and I’ve stopped questioning it long ago. You’re it. I’ve known you’re it for a while.

We went to this wine tasting in Rancho Cucamonga a while back, remember that? We got bored with it, so we just bought some of the wine and some potato chips and fled, and we had a picnic on the roof of our hotel. You were admiring the sunny side of the mountain. Tipping your head back, closing your eyes, soaking in the sun and smiling a little bit, the way you do when you're really content. And I remember looking at you and wondering… what the hell did I do to deserve this? This gorgeous, incredible, sharp man. How the hell did I manage to get here?

 

Let me tell you, nobody else in the world could be in that moment with me and think of it as a romantic date. But you always just go with it. You’re just so damn cool, and so damn mine. And I just thought, fuck. I hope he’ll always be mine. I hope I’ll never be anybody else’s. I hope I never have to be without you again.

I just knew, you know? In that moment, as you made a face because I’d just dared you to dip your chip in your wine and you did it, I knew. I just. I just knew. You’re it.

You’re everything.

So, uh. Yeah. Here I am. On my Armani-clad knees. Ready to make it official.

Lokes. Baby. Darling.

Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> And of course Loki says yes.
> 
> For those curious, I had to use "on the sunny side of the mountain", "Rancho Cucamonga", and "potato chips".


End file.
